


Fighter

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Injury:Bruce doesn't like it when people fuss over his well being.





	Fighter

Bruce just wants to curl up into a ball and hide his face for the next few days. He doesn’t want to be cross-examined when he arrives at the tower but he has a feeling he will be. He doesn’t look good. His head is bleeding from a longitudinal cut on the left side of his forehead. His right eye is already starting to bruise and swell making his eye look like a huge plum. His mouth isn’t too better with a hole through his lip. Not to mention the limp and ache he takes with each step is noticeable.

He feels an inkling of the Hulk’s presence wanting to come out.

“No Hulk. This is fine. I’m safe and I just need to rest,” he says out loud feeling the larger presence dimensions but still stay within the front of his mind.

It’s unfortunate he was hoping to dodge into his room before running into anyone but the blonde was already making his way over towards him.

“Hey Bruce how was- the fuck happened to your face?” Clint begins to examine him up and down. “Geez how’d the other guy handle it…wait what did Hulk do?” Clint looks at him curiously as he begins to inspect the bleeding head wound. It’s bleeding a lot but maybe it just looks bad.

Bruce shrugs away from Clint sighing as he begins to look for the nearest first aid kit. An easy task since Steve decided first aid kits should be placed in each room because with the Avengers you never know what is going to happen.

“Hulk didn’t come out. I fought the guy myself,” he grumbles grabbing the kit from the cabinet where the movies are kept. He begins to measure out the gauze for his head when Clint grabs him by the shoulder. His eyes pierce into his. “Bruce you’re not alone remember. Now, what happened? Who is getting an arrow in the eye?”

“The hell Bruce where’d you get that shiner?” Steve asks worriedly.

Can’t he catch a damn break? Now Steve is going to mother hen over him and give him more advice than solutions to the problem. He presses the gauze to his head and looks at both of them.

“Can I just tell the story once? Look it’s not a big deal I’ve gotten black eyes before and busted lips. I made sure I was careful and bleached the area in case my blood went anywhere. I made sure they were protected by my toxic blood so it’s not a big deal.”

And that explanation did nothing. Both blondes cross their arms over their chest.

“Ok, then why’d the guy hit you?”  
“That didn’t tell us what happened.”

Both men talk at the same time and Bruce just wants to lay down and forget it.

“He was a dick.” He says sitting on the couch wincing. “I didn’t actively seek him out. He was…he was not acting polite and I tried to diffuse the situation and got all this,” he says gesturing to his face and body.

“Ok, he was a dick so you got in the middle of a situation?” Asks Steve slowly.

Bruce sighs why can’t they drop it. “He wasn’t going after me…he was trying to hit this woman and I told him to back off. I don’t like that shit. I didn’t like what he was saying or threatening to do to her so I got in the way. I can take a hit she can’t. Not a big deal,” he shrugs earning the Captain America disappointed look.

“Oh, so you pulled a Steve.” Bucky smirks sipping from a water bottle right behind Clint.

“The hell you need a bell on you man,” says Clint jumping.

“Bucky-“

“Nope, you would have done the same thing. You did it for dames all the time back then, and still do.” Bucky grins.

“Alright, so the guy deserved it were police involved? Did you file a report?”

Bruce chuckles, “yeah that won’t work. These guys are all the same. Same insults, same threats. A report would have done nothing for her. He still would have gotten his way. Look it’s over and done with can we just call it a day and forget about it?”

“Bruce-“

“Nope Bruce session is over now it’s time for some pain meds and ice and rest. Come on we can deal with it tomorrow.” Says Clint leading him away from the others. He whispers down to Bruce, “freckles starting tomorrow you’re going to learn how to slug someone in one hit.”

“But I know how to fight,” he mumbles back as Clint helps him to his room.

“I’m sure you do doesn’t mean you can’t practice on me. I’ll teach you a few tricks. Nat’s better at the hand to hand combat but I got some tricks. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

Why not what’s the worse that can happen with training with Clint and Natasha. He feels the Hulk in his head just snicker and wonders what mess he has gotten himself into.


End file.
